In several surgical procedures opening of curved tunnels in bone is needed. Examples of these type of surgical procedures include rotator cuff repair and Achilles tendon repair where re-attaching of muscle and ligaments to bone is performed.
Prior art technologies for performing these type of surgical procedures involve drilling two separate openings that have intersecting screw paths in order to form the attachment point. These prior art procedures are invasive because they require drilling two separate intersecting openings from two different directions. There is also the possibility that the two drilled openings do not intersect, due to miscalculations of the drill path or inaccuracy in the drilling process. This may result in drilling additional openings in the bone, which increases the level of complexity of the procedure, increases the operation time and also increases the bleeding risk of the patient.
Accordingly, systems and methods that simplify the above mentioned surgical procedures are desirable.